Mission log
This is the place to read about all of the heroic exploits of our ninjas. If you are writing up a recap of a mission, enter the name of the mission in the box to generate a new page. preload=Template:Mission width=25 S-Rank A-Rank Hanta Attacks Inari, the Sabaku no Kitsune Knowledge of Death Meeting Kurieta Mid-day Ambush Stop the War! Stopping the Forgotten Truth of the Gami Clan Inari, the Sabaku no Kitsune B-Rank Ambassadors to the Gami Clan Amegakure Sabotage Archive of Orochimaru Chamber of Riddles Disperse the evil gang: Against the elements Get the Jewels Hunt Down the Missing Kiri Ninja The Hunters Kan's Madness Journey with the Ferryman The Library The Village Hidden in Ryo Manor in the mists! Steal the lost scroll!! Ninjas vs Zombies Raids Rank Up: Genjutsu Mania Rank Up: Silver Lake Seeking Allies Treacherous Trio The Tower Water Temple C-Rank 2 girls 1 guy 1 caravan A Damsel in Distress Abandoned lab Acquiring the Ebony Claws Afterlife Battlefront Bandits in the Land of Rivers Blood Red Death Border Defense Break the Smuggling Ring Excursion to the Land of Potatoes! Exploring the Orphanage The Genin Get the Scroll of Snake The Information Invitation to the Forgotten Leaf Mission Board: Retrieve the Scroll Lyre of the Kirigaya Masked Peace The Midas Touch Missing Nin Retrieval Mysterious Puppeteer Ninja vs Pirates Nude modeling! Operation Drug Bust Pest control Protect the Delegates! Protect the Feudal Prince! Protect the Princess Raiding the Bandit Camp Ramen Robbers Reclaiming Orochimaru Recon the Bridge Recover the Noble Daughter Re-open the Supply Route! The Rock Chunin Returns! Rogue Sages Revenge Scroll of the Seven Stealing the Shrine's Scroll Takigakure Bodyguards Temple Raiders The Lions Den Trainingn a New Ninja To Steal from the Hyuga Under The Cover of Darkness Siege Breakers! Veiled Princess Village Hidden in the Branches The Mausoleum D-Rank Feudal Lord's Son Gathering Herbs A Merc with a Heart Okami's Delivery Service Rescue Mister Whiskers! Fights Tiburan vs. Nui and Okami Shinkiro vs Nui (friendly fight) Eclipse vs Knowledge Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu (Round 2) Quests Acquire the Summoning Scroll of the Great White Snake Raids Liberating Amegakure Manliness A Midnight Encounter Pesky Outlanders Canon An Uneasy Alliance Role play A Day Off A lovely Visit to a Tavern An afternoon in Kumo Basic Genin Training 101 Brand New Dawn Building Friendships Catching Up With Nui Finding Time to Catch Up Confronting the Hyuga Destiny Getting away from the stress Hiden Rock Training The Hot Springs How did I get here? KantaNui Fanservice Kantaro and Zakura meet Leaf Visitation The Meeting Meeting with the Raikage Mission to Kumo Near Kumo A New Game A Night at an Inn Old and New Return to Kumo Reunion Secret Dealings A Simple Meeting Speaking with Hanta Speakign With the Kouukage To Konoha Traveling to Amegekure Traveling in Fire Country Traveling in Frost Country Trespassers Visiting in Ame Visiting Okami Waiting Walking in Kumo Walking Wherever Valley of the End Village Transfer Midnight Meeting To Masaki's Office! Unknown (needs to be given a rank) Acquire the Waterfall Scroll Kill team Jkor Category:Organization Category:Organization